Remembering Who I Am
by Sophie W. Andrews
Summary: The dojo was like the glue that kept us together, and now it's gone. Now that I bought the dojo, everything is back to normal. But it seems that's not how life works. My life is full of betrayal. Can a certain karate kid help, or is he the reason behind my pain?
1. The Old Days

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' it! I will own Kickin' it when pigs fly. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

*Sigh* I never forgot any of it. I couldn't let go. Ever. I had come to love this place too much. I stand in front of the

place which was once the Wasabi Warriors' dojo. Now it's black in there. I walk inside. I look at the mats where Jack

and I once sparred, I look at the place where I once caught that apple with my foot, the place I met myself. Where I

met real friends. After it all, I gave up on karate. But no. I can't do this anymore. I have to get my dojo back. But I

can't do it alone. It all started when we were told that we needed at least 3 black belts or we would shut down. No

one paid attention to the warning, and the next day, the dojo was shut down.

The gang was never the same. I mean, I know we lost the dojo... but I didn't think we'd lose each other. I didn't think

I'd lose myself. After the day the dojo shut down, we all joined different groups. Jack went with the jocks, I went with

the cheerleaders, Eddie went with the food competition kids, Milton went with the nerds and Jerry joined the dance

group. The dojo was like the glue that kept us together, and now it was gone. It's been a year already, and now I'm in

ninth grade. I miss the constant knowledge Milton would toss around, the pranks Jerry did, the Eddie who was always

hungry, I missed Jack's encouragement. But most of all, I missed myself. I wasn't the person who stood up for others

against the mean and snobby cheerleaders anymore. I didn't even care if someone called me Kimberly. I wasn't as

confident as before. Sure, I was the captain of the cheerleading squad, but without Jack, my confidence was no where

to be seen. I could easily stand up for myself, for I was the reigning queen of Seaford High, but my confidence went

down. I was a bit more shy. What happened to my enemies, you ask? They are my posse now, and they listen to me

for my popularity. When I call them out, they wouldn't care less.

I guess it wasn't meant to be. I wonder if our friendship even crosses their minds anymore. I wonder if they even

remember. I know it's weird to cry over friendship, but... that bond we had, it was so deep. Back then I would have

laughed at the thought of being broken away from the warriors. They were brothers to me. The bond we had was

special. It was different. Besides my biological family, the dojo was my 2nd home, my 2nd family. I could trust them. I

quickly grabbed my guitar and started to sing the song that reminded me of the dojo.

(The House that Built Me by Miranda Lambert)

I know they say you cant go home again.

I just had to come back one last time.

Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.

But these handprints on the front steps are mine.

And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom

is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.

And I bet you didn't know under that live oak

my favorite dog is buried in the yard.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it

this brokenness inside me might start healing.

Out here its like I'm someone else,

I thought that maybe I could find myself

if I could just come in I swear I'll leave.

Won't take nothing but a memory

from the house that built me.

Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.

From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines.

Plans were drawn, concrete poured,

and nail by nail and board by board

Daddy gave life to mama's dream.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it

this brokenness inside me might start healing.

Out here its like I'm someone else,

I thought that maybe I could find myself.

If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.

Won't take nothing but a memory

From the house that built me.

You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.

I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it 

This brokenness inside me might start healing.

Out here its like I'm someone else,

I thought that maybe I could find myself.

If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.

Won't take nothing but a memory

from the house that built me.

*Sigh*

* * *

_Time Skip_

Time for school... yay. Not. I can't believe I decided to wear these old clothes again. The ones I wore when I was a

Wasabi Warrior... oh well. I have to try, right? I curled my hair, grabbed an apple and went downstairs. School, here I

come.

I enter the halls alone today, like every day after the gang separated. I saw Frank and his goons beating up some kid.

"Hey Frank. What do you think you're doing?" I've been taking jiu-jitsu at another dojo so I still know how to fight. I

know so much more now. "Just beating up this kid, KIM." "I see. Now back off before I ruin your face!" "You really

think you can do that? I'm a third degree black belt." "Try a 4th degree black belt in both karate and jiu-jitsu on for

size, will ya Frank? Now GET LOST!" I scream at him. And it worked pretty well, too cause he left. The boy turns

around. "MILTON?"


	2. Milton?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' it**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

MILTON?! No way! "Um, thanks for helping me Kim." "No problem, Milton, um, have you been in contact

with the gang?" "Not really. We sorta just drifted apart..." *Sighs* "I know. We've all changed. Jack is

now one of the jocks, or as we call, the jerkfaces." "Hey Kimberly, don't you normally wear your

cheerleading uniform?" "Yeah, I do, but not today. I want to make it like before. Today is the day Jack

and I met 1 year ago, and it's also the day that I first developed a crush on him..." "Oh... I'm sorry for

bringing it up." Milton then looked at me with a worried look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask

him.

**Milton's POV:**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" How should I reply? I'll just tell her the truth. "Well, you let me

call you Kimberly without hurting me, and you then allowed me to give you sympathy. What happened to

the old Kim?" "I don't know, it's just, being with the gang really helped me be brave. I used to be a

straight A student because of the random facts you toss around, I used to have a lot more confidence

because of Jack & Jerry, and Eddie... he was always a good listener." "You love him, don't you?" I ask her,

referring to Jack. "I love-d him, I don't anymore. Just because he's a jock now, he's a whole new person.

He's a total jerk now, and he plays with girls' feelings." Wow, she must've really loved him.

**Kim's POV:**

"So Milton, how are you and Julie?" "We're going on our 50th date today! I'm so excited to show Julie this

promise ring I bought her!" "Aw, that's so sweet! I can't believe you did that for Julie, you two are so cute

together." "Yep. Oh, and I talk to Jerry a lot because I'm his tutor. He wants the gang back, too."

"Really?" "Yeah. Something about being around you and Jack bringing him 'hot mamacitas' or something

like that." "Wow. That's Jerry for ya. Always thinking about girls." "I gotta head to class now. See ya,

Kim!" "See ya!" That's how my day started.


	3. Jerry, Jack AND EDDIE?

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin' it when...**

**-Rudy becomes mature**

**-Milton gets to a black belt**

**-Kim becomes unpopular**

**-Eddie comes back for Season 3**

**-Jack gets beaten up by Milton**

**Thus, I don't and will never own Kickin' it :(**

* * *

_Lunch Time_

The day passed so quickly! I feel hopeful now that I talked to Milton. Maybe we CAN get the gang back!

Yay! Wait a second... Am I seeing clearly? Is that... Jerry? Sitting with Milton? I guess I'll go over and

talk to them. In fact... "Marge?" "Yeah?" "Here's a 20. Do you have my customized meal?" "Yup, here you

go!" "Thanks Marge!" I walk over to sit with Jerry and Milton. "Sup guys!" "Hey Kim" Milton says. "Kim?"

Jerry asks, and then rubs his eyes. I chuckle at his behavior. "Yes, it's me, why so surprised?"

**Jerry's POV:**

Wow, that mamacita has gotten even HOTTER than before! I then realized that she asked me a question.

"Just because I haven't seen you in a while, nothing much." "Oh, okay. Anyway, I got you guys some

edible food from Marge. Ever since I got a job as a model for Arturo Vitali and Forever 21, I've been, well,

'earning big cash' as you might say it." "Sweet!" "Yeah, thanks Kim!" Milton says. "Wow, this is actually

good!" I say, surprised. "That's the power of the Kimster." she said, in a proud way. I guess she was

right. "How much do you pay her for this?" "Oh, just 20 bucks a day." "WHAT?" I ask her. "Shout a little

louder, I don't think China heard you." Kim said, sarcastically. "Hey, no need for sarcasm."

**Kim's POV:**

I think I saw a kid being beaten up. "I think I see some kid being bullied. Gotta go guys." "We're coming

with you. We've been taking Kung fu lately." "Okay, sounds good to me." I go over there and see the one

and only Jack Brewer bullying some kid. "Brewer, what do you think you're doing?" "Can't you see- KIM?"

"Why so surprised, JACKSON? I can't believe you would go beat some kid up. What happened to being a

good person, YOU JERK? NOW BACK OFF!" I say and lunge at him. We go in an all out battle. I interpret

gymnastics, karate and jiu-jistu together and flip him. "Now BACK OFF YOU JERK!" "Hey kid, you okay?"

I ask him. "EDDIE?" I ask, surprised.


	4. Sensei Kim

**Hey guys! Sophie here, with another chapter for you all. Thanks so much for reviewing, criticism is really appreciated. I won't be posting chapters that much after summer break, so I'll be writing a lot these days and posting them in school days so I don't need to do a lot. I will be writing new chapters on Sundays for you guys. Okay? In this chapter, Kim buys The Black Dragon Dojo. Anyways, here is the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it. Or any of the characters. Sigh. On another note, KICK HAS NOW**

**PREVAILED! EEK! I AM SO SO SO HAPPY! Ugh. I sound like such a girl -_- **

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

I can't believe it was Eddie. "Eddie, what happened? Why was Jack beating you up?" "I don't know! After

he became a jock, he's been a whole new person..." "I know. It's like he hates us now." "I can't believe

you beat him at sparring! How'd you do that?" "I've been taking Brazilian Jiu Jitsu now. I'm really good at

it! I'm a 4th degree black belt at both karate AND jiu jitsu. I've been taking karate at the Black Dragon

now, but Frank is still my mortal enemy. And I'm no longer a student at the Black Dragon, I'm the sensei

there. I outrank Ty already. So I bought the dojo with the money I earned from modeling for Vogue and

Forever 21. Oh, and I let Frank and his goons stay, but they need to earn their belts and stop cheating.

So everyone at the dojo was backed down to white. This all happened today." "Cool! Can Milton, Jerry and

I join your dojo to train?" "Sure!"

* * *

_At the Black Dragon_

**Kim's POV:**

I was walking into the dojo and Frank and his goons came in. "Hey guys!" I smiled at them. "Frank, I'm

going to let you in on a deal, okay?" "Sure, what is it?" "You know how I de-graded everyone because you

guys were cheating?" "Yeah, why?" "Because I'm doing a tournament here. Gather all of the others & I'll

explain the rest, okay?" "Okay." Just then, Jerry, Milton and Eddie came in. "Hey guys! What's up?" "Hey

Kim! We're here to join." "Come into my office and we'll do the sign ups. You guys brought the checks

right? Because in order to train here your parents need to send money." "We know, we have the checks."

"Okay. All right, you're ready. Here are your gis, and what belts are you?" "Milton is yellow, Jerry is orange

and I am orange." "Oh, okay. Here are your belts and magnets with your names on them, put them at the

orange and yellow places on the ranking board. Go change into your gis and meet me back at the sparring

mat. I will give further instructions there." "Okay."

* * *

_Frank is back with the Black Dragons_

"Okay guys, bring it in! We are having a mini tournament. Based on your skills, we will hand you your new

rankings. But first, I would like to welcome three new students. Milton, Jerry and Eddie. Please give them

a round of applause." Everyone claps. "Alright. First up is Frank and Brian in sparring." Frank wins with a

roundhouse kick. "Next is Kai against Ryan in board breaking." Kai wins, breaking 5 boards. "Okay. The

rest of you will go back to your training with one belt lower than the one before I became sensei here.

Frank, Kai, Brian and Ryan come over here." "Frank and Kai, you are going to be 2nd degree black belts.

Brian and Ryan, if you both can break two bricks at once, you may advance. Understood?" They nod. Ryan

is able to do so, and earns his black belt. Brian however, was not so lucky. "Brian, try to do one." But

Brian wasn't able to do so. "Alright Brian, try breaking four boards." Even this, Brian wasn't able to do. I'm

standing here wondering how he even passed white belt after he demonstrated that he couldn't even

break a single board. "Brian, you are going to start with white belt. This is not a bad thing, but you aren't

ready for other belts because I don't want to push you too hard. Understood?" Brian nods and gives me

his black belt in exchange for a new white one. "Okay guys, who knows how to do a flying dragon kick?"

No one raises their hand, so I keep talking. "Okay then, black belts, come over here so I can teach you to

do it on the dummies over there." That was how I ended my day.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? The next chapter will talk about Jack and Kim's relationship at the moment. Yes, I know that Kim is the one who bought the dojo. Sorry for you Leo Howard fans, but it will make sense for you guys later. Don't hate me for using my imagination! Anyways, Kim is better at karate here because she kept training, Jack didn't. You will know why in another chapter which I  
am writing as we speak. My next one I actually wrote before this one, but I forgot that my other chapter ended in a cliff hanger so that's why I didn't post that one. Next one will be VERY emotional, don't read if you don't like that type.**


	5. Jack Kim Disaster

**This chapter is going to revolve around Jack and Kim's relationship status, and how Kim wishes that Jack would go back to being himself. Shout out to ShortCupcake17! Read and review her story "Life of Kim Crawford" it's really nice. This chapter I am doing something new. I'm making a summary for this chapter. **

**Summary: Jack and Kim get partnered up for a project about friendship. They are expected to write an entire essay about their partner.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Kickin' it**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

I don't know how my day could possibly get any worse. Let me explain, shall I? I was entering Family & Friendship

class that I was forced to sign up for...

_*Flashback:_

_Teacher: "Your new assignment is going to be writing an essay about a person that you will pick out of this hat." _

_I guess I'll try to pick up a good partner then... I only have one try._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Turns out that I have to be with Jerk Brewer. UGH! I cannot stand him! That jerk is so intimidating. I can't believe I

used to love him, let alone be his best friend. He used to be such a sweet person, now he's so... ugh. Yeah. That's

how he is. I'm walking to my house with Jack to get my stuff.

**Jack's POV:**

Looks like Kim really doesn't want to work with me. I still like her but... I guess the feeling isn't mutual. I know I

started hanging out with the jocks, but I haven't changed a bit! I'm still EXACTLY the same. I'm still awesome, hot,

awesome and did I forget to mention HOT? I know I'm cocky, but still, have you seen me? I'm SMOKIN' HOT! Right

now I'm waiting for Kim to come down from her room so we can work on the project together. God, she's even hotter

than when I first met her! Karate did her well. But I'm still the hottest. Two words for ya: Six. Pack.

**Kim's POV:**

Now I'm walking downstairs. I figured. Jerk Brewer is waiting for me with a probably fake smile. "Hey Kim" he says to

me. "Hey." I say, indifferent. "Are you okay?" he asks, looking concerned, but I know it's fake. "Yeah, just peachy." I

tell him coldly. "Okay, what happened to you, Kimmy?" I whack him on the chest and before he can say anything, I tell

him "DON'T. CALL. ME. KIMMY. Oh, and have you noticed? When we were with the gang, you were this caring, sweet,

overprotective, cocky person that I could call my best friend. What happened to that? Oh, I know. You went with the

jocks, or as we call, the jerkfaces. The worst part is that you BECAME ONE OF THEM! I spent COUNTLESS nights crying

because I knew I LOST YOU! Look at yourself. And you're asking what happened to ME? I never started beating kids up

for no reason. YOU did. YOU changed. YOU became the person you promised you'd never be. And the worst part? I

used to LOVE you. Now go away. I already know what I should write for the essay." And with that, I ran, with my eyes

full of tears. But that's Jack for ya. The Jack Brewer, who once swore he'd beat up anyone who hurt me. Oh the irony.

Turns out, the one and only Jack Brewer was the one who ended up breaking my heart. I can't believe that boy. So

here I am, in the woods, at a tree house that we made together. I look at a picture of us and the warriors. We were a

happy family, smiling together. Man, I love those guys. They were my brothers. They still are. Except... Jack. I sit

down and start to cry again. Soon, I feel two warm arms wrap around me. "You'll be fine, Kimmy." I whack him in the

chest. "OW! Will you stop doing that?" "Don't. Call. Me. KIMMY." "Lesson learned." I can't help myself, I let out a

small giggle. "What happened to you Jack? I miss my Jackie." "Whoa. JACKIE? Not cool, man, not cool." I let out a

giggle again. "What happened to us, Jack? It's like we fell apart... I missed you..." "Calm down Kim. I'm here, and I'm

not planning on leaving you. Ever." "Why did you beat up Eddie yesterday?" "What do you mean? I was sick yesterday"

"What? I saw you beat up Eddie... No wait I think that was Randy..." "Hey Kim? Would it be alright with you if I went

to train at the Black Dragon? It's the only dojo in Seaford and I love karate..." "Sure! Didn't you know?" "Didn't I know

what?" "Jack, I OWN the Black Dragon now!"

* * *

**Okay so I need to talk to you guys. I want to see how many people read my author's notes, so I am doing something. Many of my notes are very important so I want everyone to be reading them. I write author's notes for information about other chapters, maybe to tell you if I am putting the story on HIATUS or something, which I am not this time. I am beginning school soon and I will consider doing so, though. To make sure people are reading my author's notes, I want you to write a review and add the word "snow" in it. This way you help me. Okay? I am also adding a new girl into the story, name is Kelsey Vargas. She will become great friends with Kim, but she is trouble. The idea of adding Kelsey is to add drama into this story. Okay, well that's it. Review!**


	6. Back to the Past

**Okay, on this chapter is a MAJOR Time Skip, about 2 months or so. So this is the summary for the past two months.**

**Summary: Jack and Kim receive an A on their project, and everything turns back to normal. Or so they **

**think...**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

The past two months have been wonderful! Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and I have reunited together again. We are also

great friends with the Black Dragons. Jack and I are running the dojo together, and I feel like I am falling for him all

over again. I found out that Rudy is now the owner of the mall, and we see each other all the time. He has a much

better job now, and he likes the fact that I own the Black Dragon Dojo, and not Ty. He visits a lot, and I let him work

out there in my dojo. My dojo has won many championships worldwide, and most of them were won by the senseis.

(Hint hint) Jack and I are now proud Kudans, 9th degree black belts. I am so happy, nothing could ever break us apart.

Oh, how wrong I was.

* * *

**End of chapter! Whoo! I know, that one was so short. Oh well. Goodbye! Lol, no I'm not that mean. Keep **

**reading!  
**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

Today I saw something I thought I would never see. Jack talking to Donna? Hm... Now I see Jerry beating up some

kid. Yep, over the time, when Jack and I were senseis, we were doing a lot better. Don't get me wrong, Rudy is a

great sensei, but Jack's encouragement was stronger. My moves were better, too. Just saying! I go over to Jerry, and I

ask him. "What are you DOING? We don't use karate to HURT PEOPLE!" "Oh, um, Kim, um, I, um, I'm sorry, here's

your lunch money back." I grab his arm and flip him. "You don't beat up kids with karate. That's not right.

Understood?" Because of the commotion, Jack comes over. "What happened?" "JERRY here used KARATE to beat up a

student!" "WHAT? JERRY! How could you DO something like that?" Jack exclaims. Donna comes over here and tells

Jack that 'cool' people can do that, it's okay. "I'm sorry, Donna, but I don't think so. Loyalty comes first." I leave the

Seaford High and go to my dojo. I post a paper on the window that said: "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye,

to be loyal, honest, and never say die. Wasabi." I kept the name Black Dragon, though, because I honestly liked that

name better. Could this day get any worse? Apparently, the universe had it in for me.

* * *

**This chapter was mainly the start of Kim's life going downhill. I am going to have two more chapters for this story and then I end it. Okay? Just saying. Then I will begin a new story. Okay, I gotta go! Bye you guys!  
**


	7. Going Downhill

**SO SO SO SORRY for not updating! I had a lot of stuff on my mind and I couldn't get anything done. Plus not many reviews were coming in, and much of my inspiration was lost. But it's back again! Yay! Anyways, here's the next chapter. I know I said I'd stop doing Disclaimers because I did one for the whole story, but I kinda wanted to anyways. You know, just in case. Better safe than sorry right?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

Oh the irony. Of course, the time that everything was back to the way it started, something HAD to go

wrong. What is that, you may ask? Well, as Joan says it, "Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop" broke the Wasabi

Code. I was in Trueman's Office looking for the bracelet Jack made me for my 14th birthday and I saw

footage of him beating up Jerry. I saw Milton watching intently in the footage, too. Seemed like he was

thinking what to do. I'm going to ask Jerry and Milton about this. Here they come, into the dojo. Jerry

with a black eye and Milton with a bandaged nose. "Who did it?" I asked, angrily. "I think you know him,"

Jerry began. "He's my ex-best friend. Jackson Brewer." "Jack did it?" I ask Milton. "Yeah, I saw the whole

thing." When did he do it in the alley?" I ask him. "How did you know where he did it?" "I saw it on the

footage in Trueman's Office. I was looking for the bracelet Jack made me. I found the bracelet, but I don't

think I'll ever put it back on again. This is the 3rd time he hurt me." "What do you mean 3rd time?" Jerry

asks me. Well, the first time was when he beat up Milton. It was on a Saturday. Now he beats both of

you up? That's shallow." I tried blinking back tears. How could the boy I loved and fell for again hurt me,

for a third time? "I'm going to my office. If Jack comes, tell him to come inside." "Okay." They reply.

**Jack's POV:**

I'm walking into the dojo and I see a beat up Jerry and Milton, courtesy of my fist. "Where's Kim?" I ask

them. "She's inside her office, waiting for you. In the mean time, she had us tell the others to train. She

wishes to see you and talk about the code." The code? He must mean the Wasabi Code. I know I sort of

broke it, but my friends are the jocks. Kim is only a sensei to me, and the rest are just other people in

the dojo that I train in. "Hey Kim, you wanted to see me?" "Yes, Jackson, and call me Sensei Kim." Huh?

Why do I need to call her sensei now? She used to let me call her by her name. "Please sit down,

Jackson." I sit down, but I still wonder why she's acting so strange. "You might be wondering why I called

you in here. You know that as a student in this dojo, we follow a certain code, right?" "Yes, I know. Why

are we discussing this? Back in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, we learned to be loyal, honest, and never say

die." She flinched as I said this. "Jackson," I winced at my full name. "you broke the code you promised to

abide by. And thus, you must leave my dojo." "What?" "I'll say it again. You are banished from this dojo

because you didn't abide by the Wasabi Code. And don't deny it. I have the footage. Would you like for

me to play it for you?" I nod. She shows me the entire video of me beating up Jerry and Milton. "Please

return your gi and your black belt." I looked in her eyes, and instantly felt guilty. I saw how sad she was.

But that guilt was quickly replaced by anger. "And before you DARE say something," she begins, "you are

to exit this dojo. _Now._" So I leave her office, and go out the dojo. Oh, who cares anyway? I'll be able to

fight and stay in shape without a dojo. Well, actually, I won't. But it doesn't matter. I no longer follow

the Wasabi Code.

* * *

_At Jack's House During Dinnertime:_

"Jack," my mom began in a serious tone, "we got the letter from the Black Dragon Dojo. Your father and I

have agreed that it is time to leave Seaford." And so I left with them, to Tennessee.


	8. Epilogue

**Okay, for those who didn't understand, last chapter Jack left because he wanted to become a professional martial artist, and without a dojo, he couldn't do it. But one thing that Jack didn't count on, was the note that Kim sent to his parents. In this chapter, he will see it.**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

For the past few weeks, I have been training really hard in my new dojo in Tennessee. Even though I

already have my 10th degree black belt, there are also others who have it too, and I need to be the best.

Icouldn't help but bring up the subject of the letter Kim sent my parents, though. So tonight, I asked

them about it. "Hey, what was inside the note that Kim sent you guys, anyways?" "We knew you'd ask.

Here's the note, son." His father told him. It read:

_Dear Jack's Parents,_

_ As you know, I have had feelings towards your son for a while now. But as his sensei also, I have _

_duties and I needed to focus on teaching him. If you didn't know already, this is Kim. Jack is doing _

_extraordinarily well in karate, and even though it hurt me, I had to send Jack away for two reasons: 1) It_

_will pull him back from becoming a champion martial artist. 2) He broke the Wasabi Code. I used to live _

_in Tennessee, as you already know, and I happen to know a dojo who has much more experienced martial_

_artists so he has a bigger competition. It hurts me, but like they say: "If you love something set it free. _

_If it comes back then it's yours to keep, if it doesn't then it never was yours anyways."_

She has feelings for me? I've been such a jerk to her and yet she wants me to follow my dreams? I can't

believe I blocked her out. But I have to move on.

**3rd Person POV:**

And so he did. He became the martial artist he wanted to become. All because of Kim. As for Kim...

**Kim's POV:**

I set him free two years ago. Now I'm 18, and I'm going off to college with Milton and Jerry. Eddie moved

to Tennessee sometime in the last year. I still love him, and it hurts just thinking about him. Some day

I'll find him. But as you grow up people change, and by the time I do find him, he won't be my Jack. He

turned into the person he promised he would never be. But this is life, not some fairytale. And in life, not

everything goes the way you want it to. So be careful who you trust. And if you need to give them a

fourth chance, don't even bother. I don't even give people third chances. Because if you keep your hopes

up, you'll just be disappointed in the end. So spare yourself the hurt. I'm Kim Crawford, and I gave up

everything, just because I wanted to

**Remember Who I Am**

* * *

**It's better off to leave it there. This book was mainly about the pain Jack caused Kim. This is how it feels to be betrayed by someone you love. This is a very sad story, but it's the type of story that makes you think. It makes you think what if something else happened instead. But this is life, not some fairytale. And in life, not everything goes the way you want it to. Because life is life. And heart break, is a part of life.**


	9. Please Read Reviews

**Okay, I am somewhat disappointed with my reviews. Notice how it says FANfiction. From the start of the story, many of you knew that the characters would be OOC. (Out of Character) Because I don't write to please. I write because I love doing that. SummerLove3 (Guest), I'm sorry I didn't give you whatever it was you wanted me to write. But I was sick and tired of all the mushy stuff and I wanted  
to show everyone how it is in real life. This story was meant to show others that fairytales don't and  
never will exist. Jack becomes the bad guy because it shows what surroundings can do to you & how all of it can change a person. Don't judge this story because you don't know the purposes behind everything I write. Thanks to people like ShortCupcake17 who supported me throughout my writing. To those who weren't pleased with my writing, just please don't read it. I like criticism, however, the person, SummerLove3 (Guest)'s Review was exactly like this. I copy pasted.**

**SummerLove3:Okay no affense but this story is messed up :o like why the heck**

**is this story all about Jack being a big jerk? I mean nobody else is doing**

**stuff that's bad? And is this story all about kim being an angel? I mean she**

**had done nothing bad. In all the fanfic i have read about kickin it Jack would**

**NEVER beat up his friends...I mean that's just mean! And if Jack is moving**

**away does that mean he's out of the story? If there is no Jack then I'm not**

**reading this story I'm sorry but I just saying that I know Jack would never do**

**that stuff. :**

**P.S I didn't think this story was gonna be all about kim not doing anything**

**wrong and Jack being a totally **...all I know is that this story just let me**

**down ): P.P.S why is kim all rich I mean she's a model now?! And she had**

**enough money to buy a DOJO! That's crazy.**

**Don't judge my writing, because I can call you out. Small things are fine. But if you don't like the plot, DON'T READ. Sorry if I sounded mean. I just hate it when I'm judged like this. It's all copy pasted, don't think otherwise.**


End file.
